


Close Quarters

by birdystrider



Series: Fox in the Water [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor gore mention, Seeker Slayer Survivor DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdystrider/pseuds/birdystrider
Summary: The arena barracks of the Temple of Toamowhai aren't exactly private so the Watcher and Tekēhu find comfort in quiet conversation instead.





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> tethrasing has been filling the tekēhu tag lately and it absolutely makes my day to see new content for him so I wanted to help contribute and chased down one of my old drabbles from september when seeker, slayer, survivor came out. shoutout to brook for encouraging me to post this.

Nothing amuses Tekēhu more than Orono’s complete annoyance at the situation they find themselves in.  From the moment Orono pulled a severed head from a mystery crate he was completely and utterly done with the entire situation.

“Fantastic, people are sending me severed heads now,” Orono had muttered sarcastically afterwards, dropping the head back into the crate with an irritated sigh.  “Because I didn’t have enough to deal with already.”

Tekēhu does his best to lighten his mood and it works, as it usually does.  He can read Orono’s ticks almost as well as Orono reads his.  Flirting always lightens Orono’s mood, whether he flirts with Orono or someone else he always seems endlessly amused.  When faced with something he doesn’t expect, acting predictable steadies him.  Sometimes even a smart comment from Tekēhu is all that’s needed to get his thoughts back in order.

He finds he has to bring Orono back to focus often in these trials.  The people here do nothing rationally, fueled by bloodlust and their devotion to their God.  It makes them hard to predict and that makes things difficult for Orono’s logical mind to calculate.  Just talking to people Tekēhu can see the growing tension in his posture.

After the first trial they decide to try and rest for the night, despite their general discomfort with the situation.  They find somewhere to rest but are charged for it.  Orono says nothing at the cost but rolls his eyes.  The sleeping quarters are shared and that fact immediately takes away all hope Tekēhu has that things would be easy.  A lack of privacy isn’t something either he or Orono have problems with but neither of them is comfortable enough in this environment for their usual methods of relieving tension.  He’ll have to find another way to help his Captain.

The others move to claim a hammock for themselves but Tekēhu looks to Orono.

“What say?  Big enough for two?” Tekēhu asks.

Orono looks puzzled for a moment.  “Is now the time?”

“More than ever,” Tekēhu insists.  “The people here find their passion in battle.  We find our passion in each other, even when that passion isn’t carnal.  And Ekera, I appear to recall a promise that I would never have to wake up without you by my side.”

The teasing remark gets the reaction he was hoping for: a smile and sigh from Orono.

“You really believe one of these hammocks can hold our combined weight?” Orono says.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Tekēhu declares with a gesture towards the hammocks.

Orono narrows his eyes at him and steps over to one of the hammocks, spreading a hand wide.  He leans into it and debates for a moment before moving on to test the structural integrity.  Tekēhu sits back and watches him.  He’s pleased with himself for giving Orono something to do that makes sense to his logical brain.  Orono now has a problem to sort out, a mystery to solve, even if a small one.  Tekēhu sees the moment Orono realizes this because he pauses in his search for the sturdiest hammock and smiles at Tekēhu, shaking his head in disbelief before continuing on his task.

“This one seems like our best bet,” Orono decides finally.  “Shall we give it a try?”

“Ekera,” Tekēhu agrees.  “Shall I climb in first?  I’m sure I make an excellent pillow.”

“I can say from experience that you do, so by all means,” Orono says, gesturing for him to go first.

They set down their gear and strip down for rest.  Tekēhu climbs in tentatively.  The hammocks were made for Aumaua - that’s why he suggested it in the first place.  There is a good chance it might be able to hold both of them.  It doesn’t burst under his weight and still feels firm beneath him.  He holds open his arms so Orono can settle in with him.

They hold their breath as the hammock shifts under Orono’s added weight.  Neither of them releases it until his head is resting on Tekēhu’s chest.  They both shift a bit in an attempt to get comfortable, stubbornly clinging to each other despite the cramped hammock.  Once they’ve both stopped squirming Orono speaks.

“A little crowded, but I get to hold you,” he says quietly.  One of his fingers traces circles on Tekēhu’s chest and he can feel the tension in Orono’s body lessen.

“Ekera, and sometimes this is all we need,” Tekēhu replies.

They rest in silence for a few minutes and Tekēhu is just starting to think Orono has fallen asleep when he speaks again.

“I don’t like this place,” he whispers.

Tekēhu sighs.  “I know.”

“I had to come because I had to know why someone would give their life just to get a message to me,” Orono admits.

“Secrets are your first love,” Tekēhu says.  “You come when they call.”

“Not anymore,” Orono replies.

“What say?”

He feels rather than hears the deep breath Orono releases.

“Secrets aren’t my first love,” Orono says.  “I’ve always felt like I was searching for something, always looking for the unknown.  After… my brother betrayed me and I left my family the feeling only increased.  Becoming a Watcher only opened more doors and I got lost in my search.  I don’t know if I’m lost anymore but I feel… I’m not sure how to phrase it.  My life is in death’s hands and I am an instrument of fate.  More than ever I hang on the precipice but never have I felt so content.  That drive, that desire for more, it’s lessened.  For the first time in a long time I’m exactly where I want to be, even if that’s currently a miserable, filthy colosseum.”

Tekēhu can’t see his face, just the top of his head where it sits on his chest.  He strokes Orono’s back with his thumb.  He hesitates before bringing up what Orono has left unspoken.

“And what is your first love then?”

Orono is quiet for a minute or two.

“I mean, my connection with Galawain is undeniable,” Orono says completely deadpanned.

It takes Tekēhu a second, catching him off guard, before he bursts into laughter.

Orono continues, with flat amusement this time.  “Or Woedica!  Woedica _really_ loves me.  Definitely haven’t done anything to piss those Gods off yet.  You know who else is a big admirer of mine?  Rymrgand.”

It’s been a long day and Tekēhu can’t breathe he’s laughing so hard.  When he finally catches his breath and glances down Orono is looking back up at him with the soft smile that’s only for him.  He returns the smile and tilts Orono’s face up into a gentle kiss.

The misdirection tells him the answer, even if Orono doesn’t say it outright.  Tekēhu knows Orono’s not ready to voice something so big with the future so uncertain.  For now they can only hold each other and hope that when the sun rises they are still whole.


End file.
